phonelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phone Show Archives 2009
03-16-2009: This is the first show which is nothing but music and Brad begging people to call in. Nobody calls in until the very end, which is obviously a setup. Online listeners varied between 0 and 2 that night and the show lasted 60 minutes. 03-23-2009: This is the first official show and it had around 13 online listeners until almost the end. Listen to Jenn call in, which is when we discover that I’m having Skype issues. A few other people call in throughout the show, including 2 deaf relay operators. Altalp calls in and calls some motels where we wake up one guest. This show lasted about 90 minutes. 03-30-2009: linear co-hosts this hour-long show and we average about 15 online listeners throughout the hour. 04-06-2009: Callers force linear to contemplate suicide in this episode and RBCP repeatedly has to cut to music while he talks linear away from the ledge. Nothing is prepared for this show, as usual, so we just take a lot of calls. 04-13-2009: linear is unable to host this week, so altalp joins RBCP in about 90 minutes of music, pranks and phone calls from listeners. We also do an impromptu interview with the Twitter worm creator that’s been in the news so much lately. 04-20-2009: linear and murdoc cohost tonight as we take calls, attempt to interview a world-famous investigator and play music. There are between 15 and 19 online listeners throughout the show. At the end my internet goes out and I lose murd0c and linear, which is why linear isn’t talking anymore. Here are show notes: 04-27-2009: There is no cohost tonight, just RBCP with between 11 and 13 online listeners and lots of relay operators calling in. 05-04-2009: RBCP, linear, altalp and relay ops. We attempt a curse-free show. 05-18-2009: RBCP hosts alone, plays some unheard Dino stuff (which is still unheard since you couldn’t even hear him) and waits for Angelina to call. 05-25-2009: Here is the latest episode of Party 934â€™s The Phone Show. This week features Spessa, the very first in-studio guest. Listen as we take calls from Rob T. Firefly, Flamoot, Joe, Kikeburner and more! 06-01-2009: Here is the latest episode of Party 934's The Phone Show. I’m too lazy to make show notes. 06-08-2009: Here is the latest episode of Party 934's The Phone Show. I’m too lazy to make show notes. 06-15-2009: Here is the latest episode of Party 934's The Phone Show. I’m too lazy to make show notes. 06-29-2009: Here is the latest episode of Party 934's The Phone Show. I’m too lazy to make show notes. 07-06-2009 - Tonight we call psychic hotlines and give callers psychic readings. You'll hear readings for RTF, Rogue Clown, Jenn from thisisarecording.com and Scott The Robot. You'll also hear Mr. Spessa pretend to be a crazy man obsessed with Jonbenet Ramsey and Spessa will request winning lotto numbers. This show lasted a record 2 hours long, but it's about 90 minutes on the feed since we cut out most of the music. 07-13-2009 - linear cohosts! 07-20-2009 - Spessa cohosts. The question of the night is: Whats the most illegal thing you've done this week? 07-27-2009 - RTF calls in and ends up being the cohost for the night. 08-03-2009 - The Defcon 17 Wrapup Show. linear and Rogueclown cohost tonight and we talk about our adventures at Defcon 17. Spessa also calls in for most of the show to yell at callers. Whitesword calls in and we make fun of tr0n for a bit. 08-31-2009 - Spessa is live in the Phone Show studio for an on-the-air abortion! Linear cohosts too and we take a lot of calls and hold a contest at the end, which Phish Phreak wins. 09-07-2009 - Spessa is live in the Phone Show studio once again, but there is no on-air abortion false promises this week. We take a few calls and nothing spectacular happens. 09-21-2009 - Spessa cohosts by phone. A former T-Mobile rep calls in and we force her to talk about work. Jessica calls and gets us to prank call a lady which turns out to be funny. And we premiere the hit single Play The Game by Redbox and the Chilipeppers. 10-05-2009 - Mr. and Mrs. Spessa cohost live in our makeshift studio (the floor) as we call 1-900 number psychics and sex lines. No calls are taken, but we take feedback from listeners via the chatbox on notla.com. 10-19-2009 - RBCP, linear and Spessa host this episode. We get calls from RogueClown, RTF, Skunkworks, Phiz and some people on 4chan. We discuss the new policy regarding no live prank calls on our show anymore. 10-26-2009 - RBCP, linear and Spessa host this episode. We get calls from RogueClown, RTF, Tombstone and others. Technical difficulties abound in this one as the stream dies several times, Skype crashes a lot and the sound levels are all over the place. 11-02-2009 - RBCP and Spessa host this episode where we attemp to determine the winners of PLA's pumpkin carving contest. We get calls from Handler, Skunkworks, not kevin, legend and a bunch of other people who I'm too tired to remember. 11-10-2009 - Spessa is live in the studio and linear is cohosting too. This is our first and last show on Manic Radio since they hated our carefree attitudes. Unfortunately the end of this show is a little messed up. Thanks, Skunkworks, for recording this for us since our recording didn't happen for some reason. 11-17-2009 - Broadcasting from our own network that actually has a name this week. This episode was sponsored by www.universal-radio.com! Well not really, but Spessa loves them a lot. About 10 or 15 minutes of this show was lost because of issues with our broadcasting software, so there's no Google segment by Skunkworks this week. Sad. 11-24-2009 - Our first show on our very own network. We actually have no technical issues during the show, 26 listeners and a chat room chock full of people who are not getting booted for being hilarious. linear, Spessa and RBCP prank call some people on Facebook. 12-01-2009 - This week we get racist on Motel 6 workers by request, linear's team loses at hockey and our stream keeps breaking near the end so we continue the show for an extra half hour so. 12-08-2009 - linear and RBCP host. They call up phone numbers that they find on Twitter, hoping to anger people and failing miserably at it. 12-15-2009 - linear, RBCP, Spessa and Jessica. Not enough people call so we resort to prank calling numbers that people post in the chat room. Spessa makes an announcement via Jessica The Translator. linear hates on RBCPs cell phone, but hes using linux so RBCP just doesnt care. 12-22-2009 - RBCP, Jessica and Anne host tonight. And they were worth every penny. Skunkworks constructs a bucket of water, we try to get Arox kicked out of a bar but he hooks up with the bartender instead, we trick a Hollywood Video employee out of a phone number. 12-29-2009 - No Small Talk - RBCP, linear and Spessa host. Trevelyn calls in for the FIRST TIME EVER, we take a good hard look at the motherfuckin phone, Tombstone loves Schaffer the Darklord, Retardo The Lardo doesnt answer the phone, VOICEMAILS!, a no smalltalk policy is put into place, someone places a Craigslist ad for the show, RBCP demands some conviction from a battered wife, Crazynesphreak helps answer some calls, Alan Rickman yells at us for the noise, some guys thinks we should give blind people cars. Category:The Phone Show Category:2009